The Girl In The Crystal
by Moonlight Enchantments
Summary: 18 years have passed since a human completed the Labyrinth, the first and last to do so. Maybe that's why Jareth, King of the Goblins can't forget her, or maybe it's because his niece looks so like Sarah.
1. The Underground

A/N Hey, well, I've always wanted to write a labyrinth Fan fiction, because I love it so much! And my good friend, Klaske, who also loves it, persuaded me to give it a go! And now I have some of the songs to inspire me! Well I hope this turns out alright, please review and tell me what you think.

* * *

Princess Aaralyn was sitting at the head table, next to her Uncle Jareth, King of the Goblins. On his other side was his latest girlfriend, one Lady Donnica. Aaralyn also sat next to her Mother, Princess (although she preferred the title Lady) Kyria, Jareth's sister. Jareth was the only man at the table, given that Aaralyn's father had died a year previously, a week after her 16th birthday. Now her Mother had decided to throw a ball for her 17th birthday, which was that night.

So they sat, looking out over the crowded tables of nobles of the Underground. Lady Kyria looked joyous, she always was with the company of nobles. Lady Donnica looked pleased, simply because she was seated at the high table, with no-one less than the King himself. As for Aaralyn and Jareth, they were both slumped in their chairs, Aaralyn with her head leaning on one hand, Jareth with his boots propped up on the table.

Over the noisy chatter Aaralyn could hear her Uncle faintly humming. She had never heard the song before, even though the Underground was famous for its music. And yet... now that she thought about it, the tune sounded vaguely familiar.

"Uncle Jareth, what is that tune?" she asked, putting on her sweetest voice.

He sat up, and gave her a quick smile, a smile she knew had melted many a Lady. "Just a song I used to sing... once upon a time." he laughed, "Before you were born."

She raised an eyebrow. "Tell me," she whined, mimicking the voices of his many girlfriends.

He shot her a look, and she slumped back against her chair. As fun as her Uncle could sometimes be, sometimes he couldn't take a joke. Suddenly everyone got up, letting the serving goblins take the tables away, and bring in the sofas. Now the room was a lounge area, with a wide space in the middle for dancing. Jareth sighed. Aaralyn got up and moved over to a sofa. She began to sit, but Jareth took her hand.

"Come on then niece, let us dance." she smiled. He was dressed in his usual extravagance, a dark blue cape with tight blue trousers and a light blue tunic top that glittered in the light. His blonde hair had blue streaks especially for that night. She too was wearing blue, a fanciful dress of the style so popular in the Underground, with a wide skirt and corseted top, and ornate decoration. In her raven hair gleamed blue sapphires.

"Of course." she took his hand as he led her out onto the dance floor. He span her around and twisted them around the floor.

"There's such a sad love," Jareth murmured tunefully,"Deep in your eyes, a kind of pale jewel, open and closed within your eyes, I'll place the sky within your eyes."

"What?"

"Oh nothing... you just remind me of someone sometimes."

"A good someone?" Aaralyn asked coyly.

"Perhaps." he smiled at her, "You are far to nosey."

She barely noticed how long they were dancing, she just listened to this lovely new, and yet familiar, song. Then someone tapped her shoulder, it was her mother, looking a little angry.

"Jareth, why are you dancing with her all night, I told you what else I wanted from this ball." she gave Jareth a look.

"Mother, I know what your ulterior motives were. But I don't want to get married thank you very much." and with that Aaralyn swanned off, across the room. There she bumped into the "handsome" Lord Kiril, her Mother's favourite choice for her future husband.

"Finally finished dancing with your Uncle?" he said smugly, flicking back his brown hair, that was styled a little like Jareth's.

"Oh shut up, Kiril." she muttered, walking past him to the double doors that led out of Great Hall. She stormed down the corridor, anger rolling off her waves, sending goblins scurrying away from her. She flicked her hand as she past a window and outside it began to thunder and lightening. If she was in this mood, so too was the Labyrinth.

She reached her bedroom and flung herself on her four poster bed. What a birthday, it was so boring, why couldn't her mother see that she would marry when she was ready. She thought her mother was probably anxious that she would turn out like Jareth, and never marry at all. She was like him in a lot of respects, but she expected she would eventually marry, she just wasn't ready.

She looked out her floor to ceiling windows, across the rainy expanse of the Labyrinth. How she wished she could explore it, she hardly ever went there, only when her Uncle took her. And that was very rare, he usually wanted to go on his own. He always wanted to be on his own, Aaralyn was one of the only people he would see. She got up and walked down the seemingly endless corridor to Jareth's room. She knew he would have retired by now, and she had a feeling that Donnica would not be with him, seeing as he had not spoken to all her night. She walked down a set of stairs and came to the double doors of the King's chambers.

She opened one quietly. Jareth sat on his window seat, staring out over the Labyrinth, twirling his crystals. He stared into one, and there was an image, but from the door Aaralyn couldn't see it.

"Who is that Uncle?"

He turned sharply, dropping the crystal which shattered into a million fragments. He waved his hand and it appeared back, whole.

"Come and see... this is who I was thinking of tonight... this is who you remind me of." she stepped over, slowly. She had a feeling that this was a big moment, but she wasn't sure why. She looked into the crystal, there was a woman in it, with black hair and greenish eyes, she looked a little like Aaralyn.

"I still don't understand..."

"This is Sarah." Jareth stated simply.

* * *

A/N So, what did you think? Review please and let me know whether to keep it up! 


	2. Aboveground

A/N Thanks to everyone reading this! But please can I have some more reviews? Please!

Dutch FF-lover: Glad you like it! Hope this is soon enough! Sorry if it's not! LOL

Highlow: I'm not sure exactly what you said... what is the srorm thing? Lol, Thanks anyway, glad you like it!

* * *

"Sarah... I..." Suddenly Aaralyn remembered the stories. Sarah was the girl, the one human to have completed the Labyrinth, or so the tales claimed. "Why are you watching her?"

"I..." Now it was Jareth's turn to look uncertain. To be totally honest with himself and his niece, he wasn't sure why he had watched Sarah for eighteen years. It was more than a little strange. But he couldn't help checking that she was alright. So every now and again, when he felt alone, he would look to see what she was doing.

Sarah looked behind her. She was sure she felt someone watching her. But again, as usual, nobody was there. She sighed, and looked back the book she was trying to read. Her half-brother, Toby, was meant to be meeting her soon. The waitress came over and Sarah ordered another piece of cake.

_Through dangers untold, and hardships unnumbered, I have fought my way here to the castle beyond the Goblin City to take back the child that you have stolen. For my will is as big as yours, and my kingdom as great... you have no power over me._

She looked down at the paragraph of words. Just words, nothing more... and yet, the memories they brought back were so... vivid. She had never told anyone about the Labyrinth, no one would believe her, and now, eighteen years later, she wasn't sure she believed herself. Hoggle, Ludo, they were all just the imaginings of an upset teenager. And as for Jareth, well, there was no way he could exist. So why had she half-expected him to turn up on her wedding day to whisk her away? That was a question she would probably never know the answer to.

"Hey Sarah!" Toby said, sitting down at the table and disrupting her musings. He was now almost 19 with quite long blonde hair that was about 3 or 4 inches long. It was a little too long for his mother's tastes, and it was the fashion to practically shave your head, but this length suited him. It had hardly darkened since he was a baby and stuck up a little. He was tall, almost 6' 2'', with sparkling blue eyes that shone with amusement. "So how's my big sister?"

"I'm ok," Sarah smiled, "What about you? Glad to be all moved out and at college?"

"Of course!" he laughed. "I couldn't wait!"

"Who is that?" Aaralyn asked, peering into the crystal.

"Who?" Jareth asked, pulling his eyes away from Sarah. "Oh, Toby I think... her brother, that was the child that she saved."

"Oh." Uncle and Niece were now looking at the crystal with the same amount of interest.

"Aaralyn!" Lady Kyria came storming into the room, causing Jareth to drop the crystal again. "What on earth do you think you were doing? And you!" she pointed accusingly at Jareth, "You just encourage her!"

"I do nothing of the sort," Jareth said, pouting and making Aaralyn splutter with laughter.

"You two deserve each other!" Kyria spat. "I'm going back to the ball!" And with that she turned on her high heels and swept out of the room.

After a moment of silence Aaralyn said, "I want to go to the surface."

"What?" Jareth said, his mouth gaping. "Why? What would your mother say?"

"Oh she wouldn't mind, because she wouldn't know... and besides, you would be with me," Aaralyn said slyly.

Jareth raised an eyebrow. "Now why would I do that?"

"Oh, I don't know," Aaralyn said, walking out the room. "As the pain sweeps through, makes no sense for you, every thrill has gone, wasn't too much fun at all, but I'll be there for you, as the world falls down," she sang, instantly transporting Jareth back to that night. That dance. That girl.

"Damn you Aaralyn, you are too cunning!"

"I had a good teacher! Shall I tell the goblins to pack your stuff then?"

Jareth shook his head, obviously thinking now. "No, they don't wear clothes like ours up there... and if we want to fit in..."

"We do," Aaralyn said adamantly.

"Well, we shall have to use a little magic. Good thing I have a talent for such things. Now, go and get ready, there will be clothes waiting for you in your wardrobe."

Aaralyn practically sprinted down the corridor, ignoring the worried glances of the passing goblins.

"Princess, where are..." She flicked a hand and the poor furry creature went flying back along the corridor in the direction of the room of staircases. She ran into her room and opened her wardrobe door wide. Inside were 3 pairs of neatly folded jeans, 2 short skirts and one knee length one, 3 t-shirts and 2 jumpers. She raised an eyebrow. What on earth were people on the surface thinking?

Toby and Sarah had been sitting in the café, talking and catching up for almost an hour, when the waitress came back, tapping her foot impatiently. They quickly asked for the bill and picked up their coats and bags. Toby slung his satchel over one shoulder and held Sarah's briefcase while she buttoned up her thick black coat.

"Want to come back to my place? You could stay for dinner."

Toby grinned. The best thing about going to college near where Sarah lived was that he always had somewhere to sleep or eat. "No, I'm working tonight, but how about tomorrow?"

"Ok, sure... Have a nice time at work, ok? And call me tomorrow."

"Sure thing." He gave her a quick hug before heading off to work.

Toby was a waiter in a nearby pizza restaurant, to earn extra money for college. He was one of the lucky ones who didn't have to worry about things like that, but he didn't want to rely completely on his parents or his sister. He arrived for his shift, hung his bag in the cloakroom and grabbed an apron. He was already wearing his black trousers and white shirt. It wasn't the most casual, but at least it wasn't as stupid as some of the other food uniforms he had seen. Plus he quite suited white shirts.

About halfway through his shift, just as it was beginning to get busy, two customers caught his eye. One was a man about his height, with strange, almost 80's hair. And the other was a girl who appeared to be about his age, or maybe a little younger, and looked... amazing. She was about 5'5'', average height, with thick, glossy black hair, green eyes and pale creamy skin.

"I'll get them," he said to his co-worker, Dave. Dave shook his dread locked hair knowingly. Toby strolled over, a smile on his face. "Hi, I'm Toby. I'll be your waiter. Can I get you some menus?"

"Yes, please." The man said, wearing a slightly amused look. The girl looked the same, except she seemed a little more bewildered.

"What are menus? Why isn't he bringing us food?" Aaralyn whispered, leaning over the table.

"He will, but first we have to choose what we want, ok? That's what the menus are for." Jareth chuckled. He remembered ever so well his first trip to the surface. "Amazing you picked this restaurant to eat in, when he is working here."

Aaralyn blushed slightly, "Amazing indeed."

Toby walked back tot the table with the menus. Now that he looked, there was something a little familiar about the man he was serving, like he'd met him before... maybe when he was younger.

* * *

A/N Hey, hope you liked it! Review please! And thanks to Trudirose for beta'ing it, even though she hasn't been reading the story! 


	3. Sun Rise

A/N Hey, thanks for all the lovely reviews!

* * *

Jareth and Aaralyn walked down the street after their meal. She was smiling to herself. Aboveground was wonderful, it was so different, such an adventure.

"Oh Uncle, do we have to go back?" she wailed as they neared the portal home.

"Aaralyn, what on earth would your mother say? I know she doesn't know about this trip, but if we stayed for longer she would most certainly find out. Just because you have a crush on that boy does not mean you can suddenly decide to live here."

"I do not have a crush on him," she muttered, then she added almost silently, "besides, you would live here to drool on Sarah if you could."

Jareth turned to her, his face stormy, "Do not forget Aaralyn, I am the King of the Goblins, I know all about my subjects," he stepped closer to her, "and I have exceptional hearing! Do not, ever, talk about me, or Sarah, in that way again. Or you shall feel the worse for it."

He strode ahead, leaving her standing gaping around her at the people on the street. They were all frozen. She pushed her way through, admiring her Uncle's power, even if it was used against her. One day she hoped to be that powerful.

* * *

Toby's shift was over and he too was walking down the main road, although in the opposite direction to Aaralyn and Jareth -much to his disappointment. The whole night he had spent looking at the girl. It wasn't just the way she looked, although that would have been enough, it was her... aura too. He had never believed in magical physcobabble, but something about her made him want to get to know her. She wasn't like any other girl he'd met.

And then there was that man she was with. He too gave off waves of charisma, and although they didn't really look alike, Toby was pretty sure they were related. He was also sure he met the man before, and there was that weird incident when he hand gone to give them the bill. The man was humming a tune. It was quite catchy, but what was strange was that Toby was sure he had heard it before. If only he could hear the words he was sure he would remember it. That meant he would have to see them again. But he had know that the moment they stepped into the restaurant. Somehow, someway, he would see that girl again.

* * *

That girl was now sitting on her bed, gazing out across the Labyrinth. She hadn't wanted to come back, what was there to come back for? Nothing. Absolutely nothing. Everything she wanted was Aboveground, and she knew she would get it.

* * *

Lady Donnica woke as the door to the bedroom opened with a quiet click. She sat up and saw Jareth coming in through the door. He frowned as he saw her.

"What are you doing here Donnica?" He was the king and could drop the titles of other nobles. She giggled and pulled the silken sheet up around her naked frame.

"I thought I'd give you a nice surprise when you got back."

He shook his head and rubbed his temples, he had just transported both him and Aaralyn Aboveground and back and he was extremely tired. Plus her high pitched speak was giving him a headache.

"Just get out." She looked startled and she also didn't move, so he was forced to shout, "Now!"

Donnica got out of the bed and began to put her dress on, her fingers shaking. Once she had pulled on the bodice and skirt, she grabbed her cape. She gave a small curtsey in front of Jareth and mumbled, "I am sorry, your highness, I didn't know I would offend you."

Jareth simply looked at her. A look of utter disdain, that look had sent nobles of every calibre fleeing and had crumbled kingdoms. Lady Donnica fled from the room, but not before he saw the tears falling from her eyes.

Jareth sat on the end of his bed. His hands caressed the silk sheets, but he couldn't feel them. All he could feel was the velvety softness of Sarah's skin as he danced with her. He put his head in his hands. If this was love, it wasn't a good thing, and no-one should have to go through it.

* * *

The next morning, the sun rose and cast on orange glow over the Labyrinth. Many people said that it was sun rise that was the most magical here, not, asothers might assume, midnight. Aaralyn woke with the dawn, after only having a few hours sleep. However she felt completely refreshed. She had a new objective now, something to work for.

She got up and dressed herself in a simple light blue dress, with silver decoration. She traced a hand over the denim jeans, thinking fondly of the fun she could have in them. But today she was in the Underground, and her mother would definitely suspect something if she began wearing trousers.

She walked along the twisting corridors that led to the dining hall. The way to get through the castle was to keep your destination in the front of your mind. If you did, whatever path you took, you would get there. If you didn't, it was impossible to know where the seemingly familiar corridors would lead to. Every wall was made of stone and most of them were uneven, with crooks and crevices that Goblins seemed to enjoy sitting in.

Her shoes clicked quietly on the stone floor. She wished she could wear the shoes, or trainers, she had worn last night, they didn't make a sound and they were a lot more comfortable. Her raven hair cascaded down her back, still wavy from the style she had worn it in last night. She reached the ornate double doors and pushed them open.

As she stepped into the dining hall, the first thing she noticed was the gentle chatter. It quickly faded as the Goblins who worked there heard the doors opening. Then as they saw it was her, and not her Uncle, they began to talk again.

"Up early Princess? What would you like?" The head chef, a small, furry Goblin by the name of Dodgesby, came up to her wiping his paw-like hands on his apron. How he managed to cook with hands like that was beyond Aaralyn, but whatever he made always turned out delicious.

"Your choice Monsieur Dodgesby," she said, chuckling as he blushed and turned away. He was in no way French, but she always referred to him as Monsieur, simply to embarrass him.

She walked down the length of the room, past long tables filled with Goblins all getting their breakfast before they began the days work. Some people might think it was wrong to have servants, but in the culture of the Underground, the more servants you had, the kinder you were. For it was a great honour to live in the castle, or manor of a noble person and that was one condition of being a servant. So each servant who lived in the castle beyond the Goblin city and worked for the King himself, they were the highest rank of Goblins you could get. Practically noblemen to their own people.

Princess Aaralyn sat herself at one of the tables furthest from the door, but closest to the window. No servants bothered to sit this far away from where their duties would take place, but that wasn't the reason she sat here. She didn't mind the Goblins, a lot of them were extremely funny, and besides, they were her people. As the heir to the throne of the Underground, she prided herself in knowing most of the Goblins who worked here, a vast number, and those that she didn't know personally shewas extremely polite to. No, the reason she sat at this table was the view. The dining hall had one wall that was one window. It overlooked the Labyrinth, and the sun rise. From here she could see the light of the sun creeping into all the most beautiful places of the Labyrinth, she could see the blue sky lightening, and she could see the world itself waking up, as if from a wonderful dream.

Her plan, the one she had formed in her sleep, wasn't complicated. It depended on only two things. The first was that she would go Aboveground again, and the second was that she would meet Toby once more. These were the only things she needed to work on. She knew that once she met him, Toby would instantly fall for her. Unfortunately, her arrogance wasn't misplaced.

* * *

A/N Hope you liked that chapter, please review! Also, TrudiRose has not beta'd this chapter, so any mistakes (grammatical or whatver) are all my own!


	4. Magic and Intent

"Uncle?" Jareth heard a polite knock on the door, unusual when his niece was looking for him. Except when she wanted something of course.

"Enter child, and please stop with the formalities and tell me what it is you wish," he said, exhaustedly.

Aaralyn came into the room, smiling fondly at her Uncle. "Ah how you know me, I wanted to know when we could return to the surface,"

"I thought you might. Well..." the king pondered for a minute, "how about tonight?"

Aaralyn ran across the room to the window where Jareth had been looking out across his lands, she wrapped her arms around him, squeezing him tightly, she couldn't have expected anything better than tonight. "And perhaps this time, you could show me how to transport myself?"

"Perhaps, but do not push me if I decide not to,"

Aaralyn curtsied, gracefully sweeping the ground with her skirts, "Of course Uncle. I would never dream of doing anything to enrage you."

"I am not so sure of that, but... where is your mother?"

"She has gone to the country house. She won't be here for the rest of the week," Aaralyn said, grinning. She had just met her Mother in the hall and heard the good news. It was the perfect way to act out her plan.

"What luck we do have. Now... leave me for the rest of the day, I wish to contemplate things and I think I shall take a walk in the Labyrinth. But be ready by the hour of nine and we shall journey to the surface."

"Thank you Uncle," Aaralyn said, curtseying again. One day to kill in the company of the castle, one day to perfect her plan.

* * *

Sarah pulled the casserole out of the oven, it was slightly burnt, but she was sure that neither Toby nor her husband would notice. She placed the dish down on the mock-marble surface and removed her oven gloves. Never had she dreamed of this life, so... normal. It seemed so like that of her father and step-mother that in some ways it repulsed her. But it was so safe, not like the fiery relationship of her mother and her father, one that she could barely remember. And not like that between her and... anyone else she had ever had feelings for. No, her and Jeffrey had a nice life. They were planning on having children soon. She was safe.

"You ok Sis'? You look like the meaning of the universe is written in the burnt bits on that casserole," Toby said, coming into the kitchen and capturing herin a hug from behind. Sarah gave a laugh.

"Thanks for commenting on my culinary skills, it's a wonder Jeff married me isn't it. Should we order out?"

"No, it's fine, we'll just eat around it," Toby gave a grin and then grabbed the plates she had set out, heading for the dining room. Sarah removed her apron -yes she wore an apron now- and followed him with the cutlery.

"Hello gorgeous," Jeff, her husband a good-looking man with dark brown hair and hazel eyes, said as she entered the dining room. He removed his suit jacket then came over and kissed her. "I'll get the casserole shall I?"

* * *

"Where shall we go this evening then niece?" Jareth asked, as he and Aaralyn walked down the main street. She looked around in wonderment, taking in the cars racing past, the street lamps glowing orange and even the clothes the people wore.

"I don't know, where is there to go on the Surface?"

"We could go to another restaurant,"

"Alright," she replied with a shrug and a smile. Whatever they did now didn't matter, she was just waiting until she saw Toby again.

* * *

Sarah threw down her fork. "Ok, I'll be the first to admit it. This casserole is completely inedible. You two are very kind, pretending to eat, but Toby I saw you sneaking that last forkful into your napkin. Now, where shall we order from?"

"I'll go out and get it," Toby said, smiling, "and yeah, Jeff, please buy Sarah a cookery book. Or better yet," he added as he walked out of the door, popping his head back around the frame, "A cook!"

"Be quiet you!" Sarah yelled back as he walked out, laughing.

As Toby opened the door to the nearest restaurant that also did carry out, he bumped into the girl. Her black hair was mainly loose, except for two plaits that secured the rest back, like a headband. Her green eyes looked up into his and she smiled. It was a most enchanting smile and he found it hard to tear his gaze away. But he smiled in return,

"I'm very sorry,"

"That's ok," she replied, still smiling up at him. "Do I know you from somewhere?" She added with an innocent look.

"I was your waiter last night. In the pizza restaurant?"

"Of course!" She beamed. "How could I forget."

Aaralyn couldn't help but smile. Her plan was working so well, and she hadn't even had to do anything, except be herself. Fate had brought her to him again, as she knew it would. Unfortunately she had forgotten about her Uncle, a man who didn't like to be controlled by anything, much less Fate.

"Aaralyn? Are you coming?" Jareth said, impatiently. He had seen the look in Toby's eyes and he didn't like it. It wasn't right for Surface people to look that way at people from the Underground. Especially not his niece. But as Aaralyn turned to look at him, he saw for a flashing second, the same look reflected in her eyes. Then her mask resurrected and she was a coy, confident and most of all, stubborn seventeen year old again. It happened so quickly he wondered if he had simply imagined the look of... fondness. He must have, Aaralyn had never liked anything. Never mind... loved.

She pouted, "Uncle... I was just talking to..." she looked back at the tall, good-looking boy beside her, "Toby right?"

"Yeah, that's right," he felt so elated that she had remembered, and he was totally unaware that she had an ulterior plan, a method to her shrinking-violet routine.

"Well, we have to go."

"Just... one minute," she turned back to Toby, flashing a smile and look of oh-guardians-aren't-they-just-the-worst!

Jareth saw the situation getting out of control. They were talking now, they had even stepped out of the doorway. Toby was leaning down a little, so that she could hear him, but Jareth could not. This wasn't right. This wasn't how it was meant to work. He knew beyond all doubt that this shouldn't be happening. What he couldn't work out was why.Was it protection of Aaralyn? Or protection of Toby? Perhaps it was the fact that they were from literally different worlds? Or, and this was the reason he hated himself for feeling, was it jealousy that his niece could be looked at like that by an Above-grounder but he, the Goblin King himself, couldn't.

"I saw my baby, crying hard as babe could cry," he began to sing softly, just loud enough so he knew Toby would hear, "What could I do, my baby's love had gone, and left my baby blue, no-body knew, what kind of magic spell to use,"

All through this verse Toby had been trying to listen to Aaralyn, but he could just hear her uncle, singing quietly to himself as he waited for them. "Excuse me?" Toby said, turning to Jareth, "That was the tune you were humming in the restaurant wasn't it? What is it called again, it's slipped my mind and has been really annoying me. I can't think where I might have heard it,"

Jareth had been singing all the while Toby had been asking, so he broke into the chorus, singing loudly and jollily, "Then baby said, Dance magic, dance, dance magic dance, put that baby spell on me, jump magic jump," then he stopped abruptly and looked at Toby meaningfully,

"I... is that what it's called? Dance Magic?" Toby said, shifting his feet uncomfortably under the powerful gaze of Jareth.

"Yes... it's an original actually,"

"Really?" Toby seemed shocked, "So... have I met you before?"

"Oh yes," Jareth said simply, before turning to Aaralyn, "Aaralyn, home now." His voice was so commanding that she was forced to give a smile to Toby, and a brief wave before turning on her heel and following her uncle.

"Why the hell did you do that!" She said sharply as they got further from the restaurant. "You made me walk then, you used magic against me! That is against Goblin law!"

"I make Goblin Law!" Jareth said, his voice carrying as much authority as a crown or sceptre would.

But even that couldn't disperse Aaralyn's anger. "And you sang... You knew I was talking to him so you sang that song to distract him from me!" She had been standing there, she had felt the magic interwoven into the words. "You used magic against him too!"

"That is not illegal, were you not using magic against him to?"

"I wasn't!" She shouted, they were now stopped in the street, facing each other in what could only be described as a "show-down". But no-one seemed to notice, they just carried on walking down the street. "I didn't get a chance to use any magic!"

"You are magic, girl! A normal human like him can not help but be entranced by you,"

"I hate you so much right now Jareth!" Aaralyn said quietly, the contrast in volume made her sentence come out even colder than she had meant it. Then she turned on her heel and ran back towards Toby. She muttered a few words as she ran, then grabbed his arm. He smiled as he saw her again, then she pulled him down to meet her lips. As they kissed her magic and intent flowed into him. Jareth could do nothing to stop it.

He pulled her away, "You stupid girl, you know not what you have done!" Then he grabbed Toby, and together the threedisappeared, seemingly disintegrating into thin air. Not that any passer by realised.

* * *

A/N Hey! I hope you liked it! Interesting enough? Exciting? Tell me in your reviews! 


	5. The Oubliette

A/N I'm glad that some people liked that last chapter. Others obviously thought there wasn't enough but... the same could be said to your review. Anyway... I hope I am sticking to all your versions of that brilliance that is The Labyrinth, I'm sticking to my own interpretation, but you know, they all differ so much! I'm glad you's all like it, keep on reading!

* * *

Toby awoke in a strange bed. That had never happened before. He was especially not used to this stature of surroundings. He was lying in a four poster bed with what looked like thick velvet drapes pulled across, screening him from the rest of the room. The sheets around him were made of silk, a feeling he certainly wasn't acustomed to. He was wearing a pair of silk pyjama bottoms, and nothing else. They weren't his pyjamas either. All in all it was a strange way to wake up.

As he began to sit up, the drapes opened and a familiar face peered in, her black hair loose and flowing. It was the girl from the restaurant, the girl he had felt such a connection with. The girl he had... no... that couldn't be right, he hadn't... kissed her?

"Toby?" She whispered, making it obvious that she wasn't meant to be here, "I'm glad you're awake. I wanted to say hello before my uncle got here and turned you against me," she glanced behind her, then turned back to Toby with a smile. "I think he's sleeping though."

Suddenly, before he knew what was happening, she had climbed onto the bed next to him, closing the drape behind her. She was wearing a long dress, in an old fashioned style. This whole adventure seemed so surreal that he must be still dreaming.

"What... where..." his mind was full of unanswered questions but he picked the easiest. "What's your name."

"Aaralyn, Princess Aaralyn to be technical."

His brow creased, "Princess?"

"Yes," she said jovially, "My uncle is the King of the Goblins."

It was certain, he was dreaming. Either that or this girl was a complete psychopath. To be honest, either seemed possible right then. "Where am I?"

"You're in the Underground. My uncle brought you here with us after I..." she trailed off.

"After you what?" He asked, ignoring the first bit of her answer. It was too weird.

"I performed a spell on you," She said with her chin pointed high, clearly showing that she cared nothing for his reaction. And she did have a certain... regal air about her.

"Oh..."

"I know it is a lot to take in but... you've been here before so I thought that you would remember some things."

"I've what?"

"Been here before. You were the babe, your sister was the first human to complete the Labyrinth. Surely she has told you this?" Aaralyn's brow was creased now, as if she couldn't believe he was so ignorant in matters of the Underground. Actually that was exactly what she was thinking.

Suddenly they heard voices entering the room. Aaralyn looked panicked but had no time to do anything before the drapes were pulled back, revealing the man she had been with in the restaurant. His eyes flashed with fury.

"Uncle Jareth I..."

"Go back to your room," the man growled, "I gave you an order and you disobeyed me. I am your Uncle, but also your King and you must obey my law. Now go." His tone was full of command and Aaralyn went quickly from the room without another glance at Toby. Now Jareth turned his gaze on the human boy sitting in one of his guest beds. It softened, but only slightly. "Well Toby, we meet again."

"I'm sorry... I don't remember coming here before," Toby said, trying to be polite. "Actually, I don't remember how I got here now."

"I transported you here by magic. I had to cleanse you of the spell my niece performed on you, you've been here for four days."

"Four days?" Toby exclaimed, "But Sarah and Jeff, they'll be so worried..."

Jareth's eyes looked pained, but his face kept composure. "I'm sure they will, but they would have worried a lot more if you had gone home with a love spell performed on you. You wouldn't have been able to rest without Aaralyn's permission, or stop thinking about her. But I think I have cleansed you thoroughly now, you should be fine."

"I... can I go home now then?"

"I'm afraid not." Before Toby got a chance to say anything more Jareth turned to the door. "Make yourself at home, you'll be here a while. And be careful around Aaralyn, I believe she has a crush on you."

Princess Aaralyn was not in her room as ordered but in the room next door to Toby's performing a spell of listening. Better known as eavesdropping. Her face burned with embaressment and anger at her Uncle's last words. But she was also flushed with pleasure, her plan had worked, Toby was Underground and he wouldn't be able to leave. True, this wasn't _exactly _how she had planned it but the results were the same. All she needed to do was win Toby's heart and he would surely propose, saving her from an eternity with Lord Kiril. She decided to change her dress then she could go back and show Toby around the castle.

* * *

Sarah pinned up another poster. It was crude, just a picture of Toby and her phone number but it was all she could do. The police were doing all they could, but considering Toby was over eighteen they had to consider that he had just run away from home. Sarah knew that wasn't possible, he had been happy here. She knew that something more sinister had happened she just didn't know what.

"Hello Sarah," she whirled around and saw the face that had haunted her dreams. The face of the Goblin King.

"Jareth?" It was definitely him, he had the same face, only aged a little. He was wearing normal clothes, jeans and a shirt, but it was the same man who had danced her through a masquerade ball in a bubble. The same man she had conquered.

"Yes Sarah, it's me. I wanted you to know that... Toby is safe."

"He's with you?" She said, her eyes wide.

"Yes... and he can not return. You can't save him this time. I'm sorry. But I thought you should know."

That didn't sound like Jareth, but perhaps he had softened in his old age. "Why can't he come back?"

"It is impossible," Jareth said with a small smile. "Goodbye Sarah."

"Nothing is impossible," she said, grabbing his arm and joining him as he teleported back to the Underground.

* * *

Meanwhile Toby and Aaralyn were in his room. "If you are truly my guide you will show me how to get out of here!"

"There is no way to get back to your world, not for you. Let me show you the castle, I'm sure you will like it."

"I don't want to like it!" Toby shouted, causing Aaralyn to step back. He had seemed so gentle but he was obviously angry now. "This is your fault, if you hadn't kissed me, this wouldn't have happened,"

"I had to kiss you to complete the spell."

"Don't talk rubbish, there is no such thing as spells, all this is... it's a dream, or something. Or you are just crazy. Either way I'm leaving!" He stormed from the room and into the corridors of the castle. Wearing only his silk pyjama bottoms he ran through the lengths of seemingly identical halls. The suddenly he came to some doors. He wrenched the first open and strode through it. Unfortunately for him, there was no floor behind the doorway and he found himself falling.

Then a pair of hands grasped him. Or rather, two pairs. As his eyes adjusted to the gloom of the tunnel he saw that the walls were lined with grey, slightly slimy looking, hands. Suddenly a group of them formed a face.

"Up or down?" They said with a surprisingly comic voice.

"I..."

"Come on, we don't have all day," Another hand-face said.

"Hey, you look sorta familiar," yet another said, creasing it's... "brow".

"That doesn't matter," the first face said, "Just make up your mind up? Or down?"

"I suppose I'll go... down."

"He chose down!" The hands chorused, and the two pairs that had been gripping him suddenly... weren't. He found himself falling again. He landed with a thud on a dusty floor. He sat up, running his hands through his hair. He was in a small, dark cave. There were no doors or windows. There was no way out.

"Help!" He shouted, his voice echoing off the stony walls.

* * *

A/N Hey, I know it was short, but I am very busy with exams at the minute so you are lucky for an update at all! I thought you would prefer a short update rather than none until... april or something! Anyway, hope you liked it, please review! Hope there was enough excitement for you!


	6. The Labyrinth

A/N God, I was right! It is April, and it's the next update! WOW! Ok, well sorry I left it for so long, and sorry, I clicked the complete bit by accident! I got some reviews with "huh, how is that the end?" and such like. It was an accident, I'm sorry, that was NOT the end!

* * *

"Help!" Toby shouted for the hundredth time. His throat was croaky with shouting so much, plus this place was incredibly dusty. Where the hell was he? This had to be a dream. But it seemed incredibly real. And he had vaguely remembered Jareth, Aaralyn's uncle, The Goblin King. It couldn't be true but maybe... just maybe, he really had been here, once. And Aaralyn had said Sarah had been here too... why had she never told him?

* * *

Aaralyn ran along the corridors to her Uncle's room, "Toby's in the Oubliette!" She screamed, bursting in, she skidded to a halt, her eyes widening as she saw Jareth was not alone.

"Aaralyn, this is Sarah."

"He's in the Oubliette?" Sarah said to Jareth, "Get him out of there now!"

"I don't take orders from you! I am the King of this land, whether you remember this or not."

"You are no King of mine or my brother's, now get him out so I can take him home."

"I have told you, he can not return with you." Jareth said, sighing with exasperation, "He knows too much."

"I know all about the Underground, and I went home."

"Well you completed the Labyrinth so I have no power over..." Jareth trailed off, realising what he had let slip in his moment of fury.

"You have no power over me." Sarah whispered, looking thoughtful. "So if Toby completes the Labyrinth, he can come home with me?"

Jareth remained silent.

Aaralyn looked at him, "That's not true is it Uncle?"

"Uncle?" Sarah said with a raised eyebrow.

"This is my niece, Princess Aaralyn," Jareth said "She is the one who brought Toby here."

"She did, did she?" Sarah said, turning to Aaralyn.

"That is a lie, my Uncle performed the spell,"

Jareth turned to Aaralyn, "You call me a liar do you?" She shrunk back. She knew what he could do in rage.

"Leave her alone. Answer my question, if Toby completes the Labyrinth, is he free?"

Jareth sighed once more then quietly replied, "Yes."

"But... he can't go home." Aaralyn said, "I won't let him!"

"You'll have nothing to do with it!" Sarah and Jareth both said, turning to a scowling Aaralyn.

"Who will meet him in the Oubliette?" Sarah asked Jareth.

"Hoggle. He will take him to the beginning. After that it is up to him. And may I remind you, you are the only one to complete the Labyrinth, are you sure you want him to go through with this?"

"Toby can do it. But wait, who will tell him what he needs to do?"

"I'm sure he'll work it out. Come, we shall eat. Aaralyn, return to your room." Jareth made a sweeping motion and Aaralyn felt herself propelled along the corridors to her room. When she tried the door it was locked.

* * *

Toby was sitting on the floor, wondering if he was to spend eternity here when a door opened. A small... man entered. He was a male anyway. What species he was wasn't clear, although dwarf came to mind. He had grey hair and carried a bag around his waist, as well as a bunch of keys. Toby realised that the door hadn't actually been there a moment ago.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Hoggle, your guide to the beginning of the Labyrinth. So, young Toby. Here again. Never thought we'd see you again, once Sarah had saved you."

"Sarah... you knew my sister?"

"Course, she was my friend." Hoggle looked down, "My only friend comes to thinks of it." He sniffed, "Well, never mind that now. Come on, back to the beginning for you."

"The beginning?"

"Yes, the beginning of the Labyrinth like I said, that's where you have to start." Hoggle wandered over to the door and put a key in it. It opened and the both stepped through it. Toby turned and saw the door had disappeared. Now all he could see, stretching for miles on end, was a labyrinth. The walls were sand coloured and in the distance was a speck of dark.

"That's the Goblin City." Hoggle said, noticing where he was looking. "That's the end of the Labyrinth."

"Is that where I must go?" Toby asked, "Is that how I get home?"

"Well I ain't meant to say," Hoggle said, nodding furiously, "I'm sorry young Toby, but I must not say that that is where you must go. I ain't allowed to tell you that that is the way to complete the Labyrinth and return home, and I most certainly won't tell you that your sister is waiting for you at the end with the King. But I didn't tell you nothing ok?"

"Thanks, thanks for te... not telling me anything!" Toby said, heading forward. "You couldn't not tell me how to get in could you?" He asked, turning back to the dwarf.

"I can tell you that, use the door." Toby turned back and saw that a large double doorway was now there. He opened the door and stepped in. This passageway of the Labyrinth went as far as the eye could see to both his left and right with no corners.

"Oh well," He said with a sigh, and began running.

* * *

Aaralyn was storming around her room, how dare her Uncle keep her here like a captive, and how dare he tell that Sarah how Toby could return. He was weak, like everyone else here. Weak for a human. She had no weaknesses. She decided that Toby didn't count. Suddenly she turned to the window. She ran over and sure enough it was open. It was at least a fifty foot drop, but she climbed out onto the ledge. Then she jumped.

"Take me to Toby, now!" She commanded. All that happened was she fell faster, she began to scream, cursing her own stupidity. Then she landed on something soft.

"Gerroff me!" Somebody said.

She stood up and saw that she had landed on Toby, she grinned to herself, helping him up. "I'm sorry."

"Oh, it's you," he said with a scowl, "What do you want?"

"I'm here to accompany you."

"Oh go away. I don't want any accompaniment."

"Fine. Well, I'll just take this jumper back with me." She said.

Toby glanced down at his own naked chest and at the warm hooded top Aaralyn was carrying. "Fine, fine, come with me if you must."

She smiled and handed him the jumper. He put it on, unfortunately for Aaralyn who was quite enjoying the sight.

"I expect you know the way to the Goblin City too don't you? You going to tell me?"

"I wouldn't if I did," Aaralyn said loftily, then she blushed, "But actually I don't know how to get there. I've only been in the Labyrinth a couple of times."

"Great." Toby said, beginning to walk again.

* * *

Sarah and Jareth were looking in a crystal. "I thought you locked her in," Sarah said.

"I did, but Aaralyn is very inventive." Jareth said with a smile, "I have a feeling this journey will be interesting."

"Come on Toby," Sarah whispered, looking again at her nephew.

* * *

A/N well I hope you liked it! Please review!


	7. Reality

**A/N This is for Arya. Because he read this and wanted me to finish it. So for some odd reason I actually wrote another chapter!!!**

"Oh for pity's sake, will you slow down Toby!" Aaralyn said, brushing her hair out of her face for what felt like the thousandth time.

"It's alright for you, you can just ask your Uncle to come get you and get home."

"You could do that too! Jareth would take us back to the castle and..."

"Aaralyn!" Toby shouted, turning to face the girl. "The castle isn't my home. I am not trying to find a way back there, I am trying to find a way to get free."

Aaralyn glared at him. "You do not have to talk to me like that Toby."

"You just don't get it do you? You think this is all some sort of game. But if I don't get out of here then I'll never see my sister or my parents or my friends again."

He clenched his fists and continued to walk along the never-ending corridor. He didn't want to take his anger out on her, she was obviously some spoilt rich kid, but that wasn't her fault. But he had no-one else to shout at.

Aaralyn followed him. She had no where else to go. She couldn't help feeling that her plan was rapidly backfiring.

Jareth cleared his throat. "So... are you hungry?"

Sarah looked up from the crystal. "Sorry?"

"I asked if you were hungry... it has been some hours and..."

"I'm fine," she snapped. The next five minutes of silence was only broken by her stomach rumbling. "Ok... so I'm a little hungry."

"Come on, I'll take you to get some food." Jareth said, exiting the room with a flourish of his cape. Sarah followed him, wondering if he always had to do things with such dramatics.

Soon enough Toby had to admit that having a companion wasn't so bad. Aaralyn had stopped to have a conversation with a worm and learned that there were in fact secret passageways hidden in the wall. She may be a spoilt brat. She may in fact be completely crazy -she did have conversations with worms after all- but she wasn't... that bad. He couldn't help remembering how entranced he'd been by her. And she was very pretty.

As dusk began to set down on the labyrinth they slowed their walking.

"I don't think we're going to get to the castle tonight," Toby said.

"But... it will be so cold out here and who knows what we could come across?"

"Your uncle wouldn't let anything happen to you," he said, trying to be comforting but it came out a little annoyed sounding.

"You obviously don't know my uncle. Let me tell you Toby, this is just as serious for me as it is for you. He always told me that if I went into the Labyrinth on my own I would be on my own."

Toby took her hand and squeezed it. "It's good we're not on our own then isn't it."

She looked at him quizzically. "I..."

"Come on," he interrupted, "Let's find somewhere to sleep."

"As soon as he asks me to I'll bring him back here," Jareth said.

"Yes but he'll have to stay here won't he?"

"Yes but he would be safe."

Sarah sighed. "He won't give up. He's stronger than I was and I didn't give up."

"You came close."

She glared at him. "I had forgotten how antagonising you could be... I can't believe this is all real."

"This is real Sarah. It always has been."

**A/N Short I know, but I hope you enjoyed!**

**I'm going to try and finish this!!!**


End file.
